Tras una siesta
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Tras una siesta no todo cambia, ¿o si?... Solo 1 Cap.


En la mansión del grandioso héroe de la Tierra se escucha mucha vida tanto por los alumnos que van a entrenar con él, los fans que van a dejar su respeto y el sin fin de colaboraciones que le hacen presencia, es así hasta que se escucha un gran bostezo de fondo.

\- Majin Buu, ¿otra vez con sueño?

\- Si, creo que tomaré una siesta ¿me arropas?

\- ¿Uh? ya tiene rato que no me lo pides.

Buu corre de forma adorable y se echa al puff más cercano, perrito se echa a un costado mientras Mr. Satán lo cubre con una frazada - Descansa bien, espero que te levantes antes de la siguiente sesión de fotos, iré a pedir que te tengan lista tu comida para cuando despiertes.

El ser voluminoso se terminó de acomodar con una gran sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y durmió plácidamente porque en sus sueños aparecieron todos los momentos de diversión que ha tenido los últimos años así como toda la deliciosa comida que ha ido probando.

\- ¡Aahhhhhhhh! - Fue el gran bostezo que dio para empezar a abrir los ojos y estirar sus brazos, es cuando se da cuenta que está encerrado en un espacio reducido en total oscuridad, su espalda se eriza pues le recuerda al cascaron que alguna vez ese nefasto hechicero usó contra él.

Buu se prepara para destruirla y en eso comienza a desaparecer, la luz toca sus ojos para encontrarse con su habitación, aunque lucía un poco diferente así que decide caminar por los pasillos hasta que se animó a acercarse a un mayordomo.

\- Oyes - El hombre lucía más que asombrado ante su presencia pero a él no le importó - ¿donde está Satán?

\- ¿¡Eh!? Claro, claro, me dieron la indicación que cuando despertara lo llevara con él, sigame por favor.

Caminaron por diversos pasillos que no recordaba que fueran de esa manera, hasta que llegaron a una sala amplia con una gran cúpula, en medio se encontraba la estatua del maravilloso Mr. Satán, a sus pies estaban unos deliciosos platillos que por el retumbar de su estomago no dudó en devorar.

\- ¡Wahh! Estoy satisfecho, bueno, ahora si, ¿donde está Satán? - volteó a ver al mayordomo el cual se puso nervioso ante la mirada serie que recibía

\- Vaya, vaya, no te enojes con él, por favor, solo cumple con su tarea - la voz de un delgado ser azul con cabellera blanca se acerca.

Whis se percató de la situación, Majin Buu le reconoció y aunque ya le quedaba claro que no era adversario sería capaz de pelear con él con todas sus fuerzas si no se le daba una respuesta clara - Creo que te has dado cuenta que no se siente la presencia de Mr. Satán por ningún lado - el ser rosado se tensó en su totalidad - todavía que tengo la cortesía de venir aquí en su memoria - con esas palabras se relajó.

\- Te contaré... -

* * *

Majin Buu ha quedado dormido, Mr. Satán está preocupado pues han pasado años de su letargo. Es tanta su preocupación que va con Bulma para que lo lleve donde Goku entrena con los grandes Dioses. Se disculpa enormemente y les lleva grandes alimentos que degustan mientras les cuenta de la situación.

\- Señor Satán, dado que Majin Buu ha estado bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo y ha sido una buena influencia en agradecimiento le diré la naturaleza de su amigo - con este preludio es como Whis comienza a explicarle lo que realmente es.

Siguiendo cada palabra es que el nombrado salvador de la tierra comienza a llorar - ¡Oh! No debe de estar triste, Señor Satán, él está sano y es algo natural lo que le pasa.

\- No lloro por eso, estoy más tranquilo porque Buu está bien pero - se talla los ojos - no puedo dejar de pensar en lo solo que se va a sentir cuando despierte - respira profundamente - Señor Whis ¿puedo pedirle un favor? no importa el precio que sea, si está en mi poder se lo daré - se acerca a su oído y le murmura.

\- Vaya, vaya, usted es más noble de lo que parese.

* * *

\- Eso fue lo que pasó - le dijo el cuidador del Dios de la Destrucción.

\- Satán... - como un hilillo de voz es lo único que puede decir el ser rosado mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

\- _Buu, ¿me escuchas?_ \- el llamado levantó la mirada para ver una proyección de quien fuese su proveedor de techo y comida - _¡Buenos días! espero que hallas podido dormir muy cómodamente. Si, si, seguro que haz despertado con mucha hambre así que ya debe de llegarte tu comida, deje listo lo que más te gusta_ \- sin percatarse de que entró más gente quienes dejaron un nuevo banquete.

\- _No te tienes que preocupar por nada, siendo el hombre que salvó a la tierra nada es imposible para mi. ¡Jajajajaja!. Invertí mis bienes y dejé instrucciones para que tengas un hogar con una cálida cama, deliciosos baños y jamás te falte comida. No tienes que vivir ahí si no quieres, es un nuevo comienzo para ti, perrito y yo siempre estaremos contigo por lo que queremos que seas feliz._

Esto dejó muy pensativo al mágico ser. Mientras tanto, a una determinada distancia se encontraban los Dioses de ese universo.

\- Whis, ¿por qué decidiste ayudarle a ese humano en algo que duró tanto tiempo? ninguno de sus amigos sigue con vida, bien fácil pudimos no hacerlo.

\- Gran Bills, lo hice por la misma razón por la que usted también le ha dado seguimiento. Son Goku y sus amigos nos mostraron lo divertido e interesante que es convivir con los seres inferiores y nos demuestran sus fortalezas.

\- Pensar que un hombre insensato con una fuerza mediocre, que incluso su hija tuvo mayores habilidades, fue el ser que domó a la entidad nacida del universo al dejarlo ser él mismo.

\- Ese Satán fue un humano formidable, era un insecto entre campeones pero siempre hizo lo que pudo con temor en los ojos. A sabiendas de quien soy y que puedo hacer fue a pedirnos ayuda sin arrepentimientos.

\- Jojojojo! Gran Bills, ¿acaso acaba de alagar a un simple humano ya muerto?

\- ¡Cállate! o destruiré este planeta.

\- ¡No destruirás el regalo de Satán! - los dos recordaron la presencia de Buu y lo voltearon a ver.

\- Discúlpenos, que groseros fuimos - el ángel dijo mientras que Bills tomaba compostura - de igual manera ya cumplimos con lo que vinimos a hacer, nos retiramos - con eso dicho desaparecieron de ahí.

El tiempo venidero fue algo nuevo para Buu, decidió conocer el legado de su hospedador, aprovechar sus comodidades por más de una vida humana hasta que agradeció y emprendió una búsqueda de su ser. Lo cierto es que aunque ya no estuviera ahí jamás se sentiría solo porque sabe lo que es la verdadera amistad. Gracias Satán.

* * *

**Hola lectores: **

**Ok, nunca me imaginé escribiendo algo de Dragon Ball hasta que un día me contaron que es Majin Boo y porque en la temporada de Super él dormía mucho, lo primero que hice fue ponerme triste porque me imaginé a Mr. Satán preocupándose por él. Si quieren saber de que hablo chequen este vídeo: /utuTnCHh9Zs, ****¿Por qué Majinboo cada vez Duerme Más? ¿se está debilitando? - Dragon Ball Super de Indie Arts Kenel**

**Amo las peleas y el nunca rendirte, me idealizo como muchos personajes épicos. A su vez admiro a quienes no resaltan y aún así marcan la diferencia, un pequeño acto puede hacer todo. **

**Y bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Leona Orochi.**


End file.
